Blood Moon
by hidekey
Summary: Ed is a Guardian, a sorcerer in service to the Emperor. Al is a werewolf, his kind hunted and killed by the Guardians. What do homunculi, Chimerae, and Dante become in this 'verse?
1. Chapter 1

**An: inspired by moonrise by kalirush ( s/7896894/1/Moonrise) I guess I'm making a habit of writing fanfics of fanfics. After reading her fic where alchemists are sorcerers bound to demons, an Al is a werewolf, I thought... how would homunculi fit into this 'verse? And chimera?**

Disclaimer: I don't own what ... Kalirush doesn't own.

"C'mon, Al. Not much further." Ed beckoned to his brother.

"Brother," complained Al, "I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm about to change." Ed stopped dead in his tracks,  
"What do you mean?!" When he thought about it, his own wolf was restless as well. "It can't be, the moon is new! I bet it`s a sorcerous leak of their experiment in lab 5"

Today, Edward was all about stealth. Guardian Mustang had dodged all his queries about what happens inside that lab, and he had reason to believe it had something to do with a cure for lycanthrope. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to keep it from him; without the need to hide Al's condition from the guardians, he wouldn't be tied to his duty to the emperor.

_Protect-Serve-Obey_

Well, there were binding spells placed upon all guardians to prevent treachery, but with a strong will he could suppress them.

_Serve-Obey!_

_Yeah, yeah_. He thought,_ I'll play the obedient soldier until I fix Al. then Mustang better watch out - or his face will cave in from the force of my fist!_

Al was visibly shaking, now that they had scaled the perimiter fence.  
"C'mon, Al, you can do it." Al smiled bravely at his brother`s encouragement, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fainted into the yard. Ed leapt after him, finding a form that was half wolf and half boy slumped on the ground.

"Al?!"  
"Nnnng, brother... It hurts to move." The creature whined. Ed silently picked Al up and carried him to a shadowed corner.  
"Do you think you'll be alright here while I go check out the lab?" He asked worriedly. Al offered a brave smile,  
"I can hide if anyone comes close, don't worry about me."

* * *

Numbers 48 and 66 watched the brothers' progress on a scrying screen.  
"there are two of us, and two of them." 48 reasoned. I will take the one sneaking inside, you can have the little puppy hiding outside.  
66 licked his half-canine chops.  
"Don't kill him unless guardian Tucker says so," 49 reminded his excitable companion.  
"Ohhh, I plan to drag the fun out as long as I can," 66 assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was tired, cranky, and more than a little bit bloodied.  
"Stupid traps, and stupid werewolf! What was with that crazy collar around his neck, anyway?" He held the now-destroyed piece of sorcery with his left hand, his right one not currently functional_, thanks to that stupid werewolf's stupid claws!_ He turned the corner, to see two people waiting for him over a gigantic summoning circle.

"Uhh..." Ed wracked his mind for something to say. "... wrong... room?" He turned casually, and broke into a run. That lasted less than a second. His nose flattened against an arm, until he bounced off and landed on his bum. Looking up, he saw a familiar man dressed in a strait jacket and a silver-chased collar similar to the one the werewolf had been wearing. At least an inch thick, it was covered in more runes and symbols than his guardian uniform. He looked at the collar he'd taken from the werewolf - different writing, but probably same intent: weakening his powers.

"Guardian Kimblee?!"

"Not Guardian anymore," Kimblee's guard explained. "The emperor was very upset when he killed the prisoner he was ordered to protect." Ed glanced curiously at the demon lord. Kimblee laughed,

"I didn't want to babysit some stupid criminal," the man claimed. "It was more fun, and much easier to just kill him." Ed's jaw dropped,

"You disobeyed the emperor, despite the binding spells?" Kimblee shrugged, offering Elric a smirk.

"It wasn't that hard."

The guard, deciding he'd had enough of the sorcerers' banter, guided him none-too-gently to the circle and its awaiting recipients. "Can I eat him, Lust?" the short round fellow asked his companion.

"Only a taste, Gluttony." Lust replied.

"Wait, wait." Kimblee casually strolled faster than his guard. "If you're gonna do that to me, at least allow me a final request!" Lust raised her brow in question. The demon lord tore at his straitjacket with inhuman intensity, more than enough to break it.

"Gimme a free grope," He demanded lewdly, rushing forward and grabbing Lusts breasts. Ed watched his sorcery at work, her entire upper body exploding in a rain of blood and gore. He felt disgusted, but was unable to turn away from the sight.

The body re-formed itself in a matter of minutes, the buxom lady frowning at Kimblee as though he had done her a minor inconvenience. Then she smirked, her fingers elongating without even the gesture needed for sorcery. The long finger curled around the front of Kimbley's collar, tugging it and its owner close to her.

"Alright," she conceded. "You may have your grope. But..." She leaned to the side of his neck, biting viciously into it with delicate looking fangs. The room was silent with shock, enhancing kimblee's quiet whimpers (Of Fear? Pain? Ed had never seen the man with any emotion other than murderous excitement.) and Lust's gulps of blood. Finally, she let him drop to the ground.

"I'll take my kiss," she smirked at the defeated sorcerer.

"What have you done to Valafar?" He demanded fearfully, his body shaking too much to let him stand.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'll take my kiss," she smirked at the defeated sorcerer._

_"What have you done to Valafar?" Kimblee demanded fearfully, his body shaking too much to let him stand._

* * *

Ed's inner wolf stirred in excitement, it's hate of demonkind gratified by Valafar's suffering.

"Why," Lust explained as though she shouldn't need to, "I ate him." Kimblee stared at her in wide eyed horror. She laughed, and it would have been attractive if it weren't for her menacing eyes. "oh, don't give me that look, I only took a nibble."

"Kimblee is to be part of our experiment," guardian Tucker explained. Ed jumped in surprise, having dismissed him as nothing more than an observer.  
"What experiment?" He demanded.  
"I have been experimenting with binding entities other than demons to a human as a means to create sorcerers. As you know, demons are dangerous to the summoner, and more often than not they consume their host's soul and cause a great deal of destruction before they are caught and disposed of." Tucker gestured at a partition near the wall, and it crumbled, revealing several half-beast people, collared and chained to the wall.

"Though only partial successes, these people were bound with various wild and domesticated animals. I've succeeded in creating many different kinds of were-beasts, but not yet a single sorcerer. "  
"Why do you want to create a sorcerer without a demon?"  
"We want to become sorcerers," Lust explained. "But we can't bind a demon. Even if one was willing to be summoned to its only natural predator, our bodies simply devour it the moment it is bound."

"and where does Kimblee fit into this?"  
" Kimblee will be the next to bond with an animal, to determine if it`s the method at fault, or the quality of human." Tucker's diabolical plan was punctuated with a thundering boom. _Is it storming outside?_ Ed wondered, seeming to recall a clear night sky when that snuck in.

"you speak like you aren't human." Ed noticed with disgust. He knew he shouldn't be surprised anymore at what the guardians did to common folk, but no matter how many cruelties he witnessed, it seemed there would always be something worse he hadn't thought of.

"of course not, I'm a sorcerer."

Ed ground his teeth together, fighting with his anger to avoid saying something incriminating. he was already on thin ice with the emperor, one false move could land him in Kimblee's situation.

"How would binding an animal to him prove anything? Kimblee is already a sorcerer, bound to the demon Valafar."

"you don't know?" Tucker smiled slyly. "Vampires eat the souls of demons, and a master vampire can destroy all remaining traces of the demon, leaving behind only the human soul. Once the master vampire arrives, Valafar will be no more, leaving behind a human who _was_ a sorcerer, and theoretically able to summon and bind a living beast." Another thundering boom resounded.

"but you're killing his demon," Ed protested. "Do you even know what'll happen to him if it's gone?!"  
"Vampire victims have, if given the opportunity, committed suicide to ease their anguish," Tucker shrugged. "Hopefully, when we offer him the chance at another soul to fill the demon's spot, Kimblee will attempt to summon."  
"you can't be serious! Even a guy like him doesn't deserve that!" Ed fumed.  
"of course..." Tucker glanced at Ed sideways, "if we could interview someone who had successfully bound a beast, gaining the power of a sorcerer in the process, Kimblee would have a much better chance at survival."

Ed thought about his position as a guardian, and how it was the only thing hiding his brother from being hunted. If he told Tucker he'd bound his wolf in the moment before his body could change, not only would he compromise his brother's safety, he'd be hunted too. It was one thing for Tucker to experiment with natural animals, quite another to expect the guardians to allow werewolf sorcerers into their ranks (even if they already had).

"Gluttony! what did I tell you?" Lust reprimanded. Kimblee lay writhing soundlessly on the floor, unnaturally white. Gluttony sucked on his thumb like a penitent child.  
"only a taste," he answered petulantly.

Ed's wolf virtually howled in delight, but Ed himself nearly vomited at the sight. He couldn't stand to look at Kimblee. If he didn't tell Tucker his secret, the man would surely become a werebeast like the others: he'd become the type of creature he hunted and dissected! Knowing Kimblee, death would be preferable, and Ed couldn't even offer him that mercy. _I'm sorry Al,_ he mentally apologized to his brother.

"Ok, I'll tell you!" he said,


	4. Chapter 4

_Ed's wolf virtually howled in delight, but Ed himself nearly vomited at the sight. He couldn't stand to look at Kimblee. If he didn't tell them his secret, the man would surely become a were beast like the others: he'd become the type of creature he hunted and dissected! knowing Kimblee, death would be preferable, and Ed couldn't even offer him that mercy. I'm sorry Al, he mentally apologized to his brother._

_"ok, I'll tell you!" he said_, but his words were drowned out by another thunderous boom, accompanied this time by the ceiling being blown to pieces.

a black humanoid figure with monstrous teeth landed atop the rubble.  
"One hundred years I was sealed in that cell," the black coating on his body slowly pulled back from his face, revealing a handsome man with shark teeth and spiky hair. It stopped retreating down the well built (and noticeably naked, Ed realized in embarrassment) man's body just shy of becoming indecent. "And what do I find when I finally break free? Two of that bitch's new minions! Somebody omnipotent must love me today!" Lust looked at him nonplussed.  
"come, gluttony, we must tell father about this." the two vampires calmly walked to the exit, and were immediately blocked by greed.  
"I've waited a whole century for this, no way you're just up and leaving!" Greed snarled, slamming his suddenly blackened and diamond hard fist into the door jamb. It, and most of the wall beside it collapsed on impact.  
"you idiot," lust smirked. "that was a supporting wall." Her fingers elongated into razor sharp swords, slicing greed into pieces, as she and gluttony ran past him through the door. Ed followed, hot on their heels. Al was out there, alone, and as far as he was concerned Kimblee could take care of himself. Behind him, the roof collapsed; cutting off any pursuit Greed had planned on.

* * *

Actually, in the state he was in, Zolf J Kimblee could _not_ take care of himself.

"Valafar?" He called out in a shaky, uncertain voice. His soul stirred and strained as what little remained of Valafar metaphysically wrapped his human essence arount it like a child hiding under the blanket from the dark. The demon had, until that day, believed that _it_ was the unseen terror that hid in the shadows. To find out it was wrong, that something terrifying could hunt it - _had_ hunted and _eaten_ it, left it unable to reassure its human host. As the vampire Greed approached him, the broken demon screeched its terror and Kimblee scrambled away from the vampire. The former guardian gestured toward it with all of his power and expected an explosion to wreck what was left of the building and create a smokescreen for him to withdraw. What he got was a puff of smoke smaller than his fist. He stared at his hands unbelieving, and tried again. This attempt was even more pitiful than the last.

"God, I'm so hungry." Greed said casually, looking around him at his choices in meal. The two sorcerers were waiting, prepped and ready to fight back. He could go for the weakened one: his demon couldn't fight back, but the meal would be small and if he ate it now there wouldn't be enough of Valafar left to revive. The sorcerer would die, and the vampire was as his name implied, greedy. He wanted to keep his food sources close by and healthy. The other one stood by with confidence, and by the look about him this sorcerer knew a vampire's strengths and weaknesses; but his demon was whole and unharmed. He could eat half of what was there and give it time to heal before he ate again.

"Perhaps you would like to finish what was started, good sir?" The healthy sorcerer offered. "I can see that you are a master vampire, and hungry enough to destroy what is left of that man's demon. If you would be so kind as to do so, you will be fed and have earned favour with the Emperor by helping along my experiment." Greed considered Tucker,

"Who, Pride? Like I care what that idiot wants! But..." Curiosity got the better of him. "What experiment do you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

It didn`t take long for 66 to sniff out his prey, whimpering with the stench of fear as it was. Alphonse worried about his brother, already on shaky ground in the emperor`s standing. If anyone saw Al in this state of half-animal, their hard kept secret could unravel. He hugged the shadows, but that wasn`t enough to cloud a werewolf`s nose. Al saw movement in the shadows, and knew he was seen.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "Come out where I can see you!"

"People here call me 66, but that`s just my work name. I am the infamous serial killer, Barry the Chopper!"

**"**Sorry, I've never heard of you. I'm from a little town in the east, so-**"**

"Fine, but even if you don't know who I am, shouldn't you at least be a little scared...?! Shouldn't you be going, 'AHHH!' or 'What happened to your body?!' Or something!?" Alphonse stepped out of the shadows.** "**AHHH! What happened to YOUR body, freak?!**"**

"Hey..." Alphonse felt offended. "Now that's impolite."

* * *

Ed caught up to the place where he'd left Al, leaving the vampires to their own devices.

"Al, we gotta leave!" He called out. Glancing about for his brother, he saw a furry body lying in a pool of blood. "Alphonse!" He called out in panic.

"I'm sorry," Al's trembling voice explained from the shadows behind Ed. "He saw me, and then everything went red - and the next thing I knew he was injured and he activated some kind of self-destruct panel on the building, and I killed him," Al babbled on, distressed by what he'd done, but Ed had already grappled him into a hug.

"C'mon, Al. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Valafar was gone. That was all he could think of. Valafar! His soulmate, eaten by some new kind of monster.

"Come, Kimblee." Tucker urged gently. "Summon the dog's spirit, and it will take the place of Valafar."

He didn't want to summon anything. Nothing could replace the demon he'd spent half his life nurturing.  
"Phantom is a good dog," the guardian continued. "Faithful, obedient... He will serve you well."

How Kimblee wished the man would shut up. He was mourning the loss of someone closer than a wife! Couldn't he see that?!

"If you summon him, you will feel better."

He'd summon the stupid dog just to shut that man's mouth!

Kimblee slammed his hand down on the summoning circle with all the ferocity of his bitter grief. It swirled to life, tearing the canine soul from its body, and stuffing it none-too-gently into the sorcerer's body.

"Well," Greed began. "It was fun, but we really should be going, now." He looked over at the crowd of were-beasts, "Come with me, or go play in Hell. You choose."

They stood in stunned silence.

"Decide now!" He grabbed hold of Kimblee, still dazed and compliant in his greif, and lifted him through the broken floor.

"Come, Tucker." He said, his eyes entrancing the sorcerer. Shou hesitated, torn between the spells that bound him to the emperor and the one Greed was trying to force on him. Greed sighed his annoyance. "You want to know how well your experiment worked, don't you?" Tucker hesitantly nodded. "And I am taking him with me. So, by reason and logic, you must go, too." That did it. All he had to do for human lambs like Tucker was offer justification, and just like that, his food was secured for weeks to come.

* * *

Lieutenant Archer woke to the sound of a door knocking. He wondered why his dog hadn't alerted him to the visitor, and politely sent the salesman away in his houserobe before checking on her. The all black rottweiler was not on the end of her leash, and most owners would assume she'd wriggled free of her collar and was running loose in the neighbourhood. Not Frank, though, he'd trained Phantom too well for that. If she'd managed to slip her lead, she'd have come into the house and curled up at the foot of his bed. He was military police, and he knew of the recent rash of domestic animals going missing. Picking up the lead that anchored her to the house, he noticed that the collar buckle was undone. He gave her up for dead, throwing the lead to the ground and shoving the collar into his pocket.


End file.
